


Autumn morning

by Candy1, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: EdWin Week, EdWin Week 2020, Edward in love, F/M, First Kiss, Headcanon, Winry Rockbell - Freeform, edwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy1/pseuds/Candy1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: It was an autumn morning when Edward Elric was finally able to return to his hometown, Resembool. In his mind, he had only one goal: to show Winry Rockbell that his feelings for her were real.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 18





	Autumn morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Foi em um dia de outono](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/658558) by _SourCandy. 



This was the old Resembool station. As he disembarked, Edward Elric was filled with great nostalgia. Countless times, he wanted to leave that city and go exploring the world, hoping to increase his knowledge of alchemy. However, that autumn morning, he felt for the first time a great desire to never leave there. There was something too precious for him in that quiet little town and he didn't want to leave anything behind in his life. As he followed the road on foot, as he used to do in the past, his thoughts seemed to be racing.

_“It's been a long time since I was here. A lot has changed in the course of time. After losing my skills as an alchemist, I had to relearn everything from the beginning. Traveling to the west of the country helped me absorb as much knowledge about alchemy as possible. However, I had to study twice as much to learn the basics again. But, I confess that in these last few months, I was more distracted than usual ... ”_

Edward approached the location of his parents' graves. Some dry leaves were blown away by the wind and slid across the headstones. He clasped his hands in front of his chest, said a silent prayer, and thanked his parents for the gift of life. It would be very sad not to have been able to live all those adventures, however dangerous and painful they may have been. Edward matured and learned a lot in the midst of all that turmoil of problems. He proceeded with his walk-in slow steps since with each step he heard his automatic creaking.

 _“What a bag. This shit has been in need of repair for a long time… ”_ he thought when a shiver went up to his spine. He knew well that he was in trouble.

Soon, he spotted the Rockbell house and took a long breath. He felt his forehead sweat a little.

_“Who do I want to fool? I come because I was thinking about Winry. In fact, I couldn't even concentrate any more... We haven't seen each other since that time I proposed. I imagine she must be very angry with me ... And she will want to kill me when she looks at my leg ... But, you know, I can't wait to get home "_

Pinako, the lady who took care of Al and him during childhood, was in front of the house, sweeping the door. And Den, the family mascot, ran up to him with happy barks.

"Hey, boy! All right?" Edward smoothed the dog's head, which sat down and began to wag its tail animatedly.

"Well, look, finally ... I thought I wouldn't return, shorty!" commented Pinako.

"Who are you calling shorty ?! I'm twice your size now, you old woman!" Edward shouted, irritated.

"Hohohoho. The same temperament as always! Welcome back, Ed. There is a person who has been waiting for you for a long time ..." added Pinako, who continued to sweep.

_"Well, maybe that she isn't that mad ... After all, it wasn't even two full years ... Surely, she must be expecting me very happy .."_ thought Ed, confident

As Ed approached the door, something hard hit his forehead and he fell on his back on the floor. A large wrench fell beside him.

"Hey! What the hell!" Shouted Ed.

"Ed, you idiot! Why didn't you show up for so long? Your car must be all rusty! You ... Snif ..." Winry shouted, her eyes full of tears. "You selfish!" Winry ran up the stairs.

"Winry, wait!" Shouted Ed, who rose quickly from the floor with his hand on his forehead. He dropped his suitcase at the entrance and ran down the stairs after Winry, who had just slammed the door. "Winry, open it, please ..." he said, near the door.

"Get out of here, Ed ... I ... I don't want to see you ..." Winry grunted, irritated.

"But, Winry ... I come from afar just to see you ... Please ..." Ed whined nervously.

"If you wanted to see me why did it take so long? Why did you just come now ?! You ... you ... you big liar!" Shouted Winry.

"I swear I have a good explanation!" Ed added.

_"Oh, damn it, if I knew she was going to be so mad, I would have worn armor or something ..."_ thought Ed.

Suddenly, he heard the door latch turn and the door opened.

"Come, go in and take off your pants ..." ordered Winry, who turned her back on him.

"WHAT?! Wait! So, like that ?! But ... is that ..." Ed was flushed and very nervous.

"Don't be stupid! I want to see your automail! It must be a real mess for as long as you don't show up here!" Shouted Winry as she took out his toolbox. "Go, lie down!"

"Ah! Well, really ... she needs some adjustments ..." said Ed, who started scratching his head. He walked slowly into Winry's room, slowly lowered his pants, leaving only short shorts. He lay down on the bed and looked away from Winry when she approached. While she was making adjustments, she started asking some questions.

“So, did you learn many different things on your trip?” She asked.

"Ah yes! For sure! I got to know each incredible place ... Ah, I went through a city of mechanics and car salesmen. I'm sure you would freak out with the news!" Ed replied, excited.

"Ah, really ?! Oh no! Why was I not there to see?" whined Winry, disappointed. "What about Al? How is he doing?"

"Ah, Al is having fun in Xing with May. He said he intends to return only next year, with lots of news." Ed said.

"I see ... He seems to have found something to be entertained after all. But, if he's only going to be back in a year, why are you back? Would you still have more time for your research..." questioned Winry.

Ed turned away and his golden eyes met Winry's sky blue eyes. The blonde stopped adjusting the prosthesis, keeping the wrench adjusted on one of the screws.

"Because I had something more important to find here. It wouldn't do to have all the knowledge in the world if I didn't have you by my side." He said, in a serious tone.

"Ah, Ed ... Hahahaha. Stop it ..." Winry smiled shyly and got pink cheeks.

Ed sat down on the bed slowly, lightly touched Winry's face with his fingers, and slid them down her cheeks. Winry closed her eyes at Ed's touch. He cupped Winry's face and brought his lips close to hers and tilted his head slightly. Their lips were about to touch when Pinako knocked on the door and Winry reflexively pulled up the automaton, pulling on the nerves in Ed's leg.

"Dinner time!" Called Pinako.

"Ahhh!" Shouted Ed, who passed out in pain.

"Oh, no! Ed! Ed!" Called Winry, who started to shake the boy.

Minutes later, Ed woke up and Winry hugged him.

"Sorry ..." she whispered.

"Winry ... Ah, no problem ... When nerves are tight, it is always something very painful ..." he said, who returned Winry's hug. They stayed together for some time."Winry ... I need to tell you something ..." Ed confessed, visibly nervous.

"What is it, Ed?" Asked Winry, concerned.

"It's just ..." Ed almost couldn't speak. "Well, Winry, we have known each other since very young and I always had her as a great friend and maybe even a sister. But as we grew up, I got to see the beautiful, strong, and fearless woman you have become. And I couldn't want anyone else but you to be my wife."

"Ed ..." said Winry, surprised.

"All this time, while I was studying alchemy, I did some manual work to get money and to be able to come back with something to offer… and that was why it took me so long to come back…" explained Ed, who got up, went to his pants, and took a small box out of one of his pockets.

"Something for me?" Asked Winry, surprised.

"After that time at the station, I was imagining a way to turn this into something special, but all I could think of was this ... pointed out Ed, who opened the box and two golden rings started to shine.

"Oh! Ed!" Said Winry, who put her hands to her mouth.

"Winry, what I want is for us to make an equivalent exchange. All my heart for yours. All your life for mine. All my love for yours. Be my wife, Winry Rockbell." Edward knelt down in front of Winry.

"Ah, Ed ... I ... I accept! All my heart is yours! And your heart is mine! Everything you want!" Agreed Winry, whose eyes were watery.

They exchanged a strong hug, as tears streamed down Winry's face. Then Winry extended her finger to Ed, who placed the ring on the blonde's ring finger and she did the same on his finger. Ed and Winry faced each other, both smiling. Ed took steps to approach Winry who did the same. Winry brought her hands up to Ed's face and ran her fingers over his cheeks. Ed brought his hands up to Winry's back and approached her. Eyes to eyes, breaths joined, lips close. Ed looked down at Rockbell's lips and tilted his head as he approached. Winry closed her eyes. Soon, their lips came together for the first time in a loving kiss. Ed put his hand on the back of Winry's neck and pressed it lightly against his lips. And when their lips parted, they lightly brushed their nose and hugged each other.

"Winry ... I ... I love you ..." Ed said.

"I love you, too, Ed. I've always loved you ..." Winry confessed.

"We'd better go to dinner before the old lady shows up with a spoon in her hands to hit us." Ed commented, smiling.

"Ed! What an ugly thing to say!" complained Winry "Come on, you fool!" She smiled at him and held out her hand.

They went down the stairs hand in hand. When they found Pinako, they showed their hands at the same time. Pinako was thrilled and started to dry her tears. They hugged her and then the three sat down at the table and started talking about the plans for the future, which had everything to be glorious. After dinner, Edward and Winry went to the house's entrance and admired Resembool's sunset together. Ed looked at Winry and smiled.

 _“I will never forget that it was on a beautiful autumn morning that I found my first and only love and that I started a new life. Not every alchemy in the world can explain the happiness that I keep inside my chest today and ”_ he thought and wrapped Winry with one of his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Arigatoo @luuhnnatica pela capa fofa e @Tsuka por sua betagem maravilhosa! <3  
> Essa fic é dedicada ao @Shashycs pelo seu aniversário <3  
> Kisus!


End file.
